My Girl
by Belac I
Summary: Eles costumavam dizer ao outro que eram os melhores amigos, e que ninguém os separariam. Ela costumava elogiá-lo, ele costumava admirá-la. Desde pequenos, os dois sabiam que se amavam. ;Minha visão sobre como seria o relaciomento entre Rose e Albus;


**Nome: MY GIRL  
****  
Shipper: Rose/Albus**

**N/A: Mas tão Rose/Scorpius quanto.**

* * *

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day."_

Eles costumavam dizer ao outro que eram os melhores amigos, e que ninguém os separariam.

Ela costumava elogiá-lo, ele costumava admirá-la.

Desde pequenos, os dois sabiam que se amavam. Cada um preenchia um grande espaço na família, um grande espaço no coração de todos que tinham o sobrenome Weasley.

Nos dias de chuva, eles corriam para o quintal escondidos, não se preocupavam com as roupas que no fim da tarde ficavam encharcadas, não se preocupavam com a repreensão dos pais caso pulassem outra vez naquela poça de lama que havia no jardim d'A Toca. Quem se preocupava com a chuva, quando a companhia do outro iluminava seus dias como a luz do sol?

Mas eram pequenos para perceberem; havia tanta inocência, que chegava a ser brilhante. Eram tão amigos, tão primos, que não só compartilhavam tudo – não que naquela época eles tivessem algum segredo – mas como também compartilhavam a raiva quando um brigava com os pais, o orgulho quando ele não queria fazer as pazes com sua irmã e ela com seu irmão.

E compartilhavam até as curiosidades e os medos.

Ela tinha medo de ir para a Sonserina, Albus possuía o mesmo temor. E acabavam que ficando contentes por isso, no pensamento que se os dois se ferrassem, que juntos permanecessem.

E foi em uma tarde de sol qualquer que eles receberam as cartas que mudaram suas vidas.

– Se você for para a Sonserina, Al, eu vou com você – ela disse na tentativa de mantê-lo despreocupado. Os dois estavam sentados na casa da árvore que Ron, Harry e George construíram quando a nova geração começou a crescer. Mas Albus e Rose eram os únicos que estavam por lá, sozinhos e emburrados, pois Hugo e Lily brigaram com eles, e James se encontrava em Hogwarts, no seu primeiro ano.

– Sério? – Albus perguntou. – Não vai se arrepender?

– Não.

– Ah, Rose, não precisa correr esse risco.

– Não vou correr! Você vai ser o único amigo que eu vou ter, então eu vou ficar na casa que você estiver.

– Mas você terá outros amigos sim – ele falou. – Nós teremos.

– Estou falando de amigos como _você_.

– Bem – Albus ficou um pouco encabulado. – Você também é a minha melhor amiga.

– Venha! – exclamou Rose, pegando o braço do primo e descendo a árvore para a grama do jardim. – Vamos fazer um trato.

– Um trato?

– É. Se você entrar para a Sonserina, eu entrarei para a Sonserina.

– Como vamos fazer esse trato?

Rose pensou por um instante.

– Não temos idade para fazer um voto perpétuo – ela comentou. – E se apertássemos a mão?

– Apertar a mão é chato – ele torceu a boca. – Qualquer um pode quebrar um trato assim.

– O que é legal pra você?

– Não sei, podemos inventar uma outra maneira de fazer um voto perpétuo, sem usar magia já que ainda não sabemos. – Eles sentaram embaixo da árvore agora, e estavam protegidos da luz forte do sol pela sombra. Albus sentou de frente para Rose, que estava encostada na árvore. – O que nossos pais fazem para manter um trato?

– Mamãe costuma ameaçar meu pai.

– Sem ameaças.

– Hum... já os vi trocando um beijo.

Os dois ficaram terrivelmente vermelhos, e as orelhas de Rose, Albus percebeu, estavam um pouco coradas. Isso o deixou mais encabulado ainda.

Eles se encararam. E começaram a rir.

– Não, isso é besteira – ela falou, sem-graça.

– Eu não estava pensando em fazer isso.

– Quem disse que eu também estava?

– Você já fez em alguém?

– Quê?

– Nada.

– Não, você já?

– Também não. James diz que é legal.

– James já o fez por acaso?

– Sei lá. Mas ele diz que todo mundo tem que beijar alguém um dia.

– _Todo mundo?_

– É – Albus começou a cutucar a grama. – Até para fazer um trato.

– Deve ser uma coisa estranha.

– O quê?

– Beijar.

– É.

- Fecha o olho.

– Por q...?

Rose se inclinou e, por um segundo, tocou seus pequenos lábios no de Albus, que não reagiu a nada só ficou espantado. Ela se afastou outra vez, e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, olhando para o chão.

Aquele fora o trato deles. E não tinha sido tão estranho.

Não admirariam, se fossem crescidos, e percebessem que poderiam se apaixonar. Rose desejava a presença de Albus; e ele sempre sentia falta quando Rose não estava por perto.

Eram pequenos, tinham a mesma idade. Nasceram praticamente no mesmo mês, e então tiveram as mesmas sensações. Porque tinham o mesmo sangue.

Rose podia constatar quando cresceu que seu primo foi seu primeiro amor.

E Albus podia constatar que Rose sempre fora sua garota, dos primeiros anos de vida até os últimos.

Mas a única coisa certa da vida é que tudo muda. Não que os dois pararam de se amar; mas simplesmente continuaram sendo primos, apenas _melhores amigos_.

Porque anos depois, Rose teve motivos para dizer a Albus que não havia apenas ele em seu coração.

Uma hora isso tinha que acontecer.

Albus, contudo, não sentira-se traído, mas despreparado. Despreparado para ceder a sua garota a um outro garoto. Aquele que não tinha o mesmo sangue; que nem mesmo um dia fizera um trato com ela.

Mas como ele podia lutar contra alguém que fazia Rose desafiar a todos para que aceitassem que... bem, ela o amava?

Qual era diferença entre Albus e Scorpius?!

Albus era tão _próximo_, tão _desejável_, tão _amigo._

Scorpius era tão _distante_, tão _impossível, _tão _inimigo._

Era tão mais conveniente se apaixonar por um próximo, um desejável e um amigo, do que pelo distante, impossível e inimigo.

Mas quem escolhe aquele caminho?

– Eu amo você, Albus – disse uma vez Rose, antes de se casar com Scorpius. – Você é o melhor pra mim, por isso não posso enganá-lo. Eu queria agradecê-lo por tudo, por me proteger todas às vezes da maneira que ninguém o faz, e mesmo não precisando mais da sua proteção, eu ainda a desejo. Mesmo desejando outro homem para viver comigo, eu ainda preciso de você na minha vida. Como primo, como família, não como o meu amor, mas como meu melhor amigo. Essa é a diferença, Albus, sua e do Scorpius. Você é meu amigo; ele é o meu amor. E eu preciso _muito _de vocês dois, você para impedir que Scorpius fuja de mim, e ele para impedir que você não me abandone.

– Como acha que poderia abandonar você? Rose, mesmo se você casasse com um homem qualquer, você sempre será a _minha _garota, por causa do nosso sangue. Mas sei que Scorpius não é qualquer um pra você. E é por isso que estou aqui, prestes a ser padrinho do casamento de vocês. Porque ainda temos um trato, não temos?

– Eu o quebrei! – exclamou Rose, ela nunca se perdoou por aquilo. – Você foi para a Sonserina, Al, mas eu nunca o segui, eu não consegui entrar com você.

– Você nunca seria uma sonserina, Rose! Não seria essa sua verdadeira escolha, e hoje nem me importa que tenha quebrado aquele trato. O único trato que temos e que nunca vamos quebrar é o de ainda estarmos juntos independente do destino que cada um seguir. Pois _queremos _isso. Portanto, se estiver feliz com ele, eu serei feliz por você. E esse trato, posso garantir, nenhum de nós irá quebrar.

Vendo-a ultrapassar, minutos depois, aquele corredor para se casar com Scorpius Malfoy, Albus permaneceu atento às expressões de sua prima. Mesmo que tivesse passado por tantas coisas até chegar onde estava, aquele sorriso dela fez Albus finalmente perceber. Perceber que era hora de desistir lutar contra aquilo. E se concentrar para manter o trato.

Enquanto Scorpius tomaria conta dela, Albus só precisava saber que o sol ainda existiria para ela mesmo num dia nublado.

Rose, mesmo sendo de outro, ainda sempre seria _sua _garota.

xxx

* * *

N/A: Se me pergutarem como eu imagino a relação entre Rose/Albus, "My Girl" é a resposta! Eles fazem mais sentido pra mim dessa forma como tentei descrever. Será que alguém compreendeu o que quis passar? Mandem reviews comentando!!  
Beijos a todos,  
Belac.

ps.: quem leu Sangue e Veneno - minha fic Rose/Scorpius -, considere provável que tenha acontecido tudo isso entre Rose e Albus por lá \o


End file.
